Alesteros the Brave
Alesteros the Brave is a grand knight, and royal guardian of the Monkey King. He has served in many of the previous wars, and is the head of the Spearman Monkey Third Division. His morals on life are acclaimed and shared among many of his spearman units. Stats HP: 50. Attack Type: A jab attack with his spear. Layer Damage: 2. Attack Speed: 1.4 seconds. Pierce: 3. Range: 3/0 Ice Monkey Appearance: A monkey in a thick dark blue suit of armor. He holds a lance, and has a standard shield. When enraged however, his shield and lance glow with energy. To Unlock: Beat Elzic the Archromancer thrice in the same August. Specials: *He has two states: Defense, and Attack. **He will enter Attack once a bloon enters his radius. He will attack it and stay in attack mode for 4 seconds after all bloons in his range are dead. **When in Defense, he holds his shield up. If attacked from out of his range (meaning he's still in Defense mode because Attack is triggered when they ENTER his range), the attack will be reflected back at the user. **Because he stays in Attack mode after all bloons in range are dead, he's susceptible to attacks for a while even after all bloons in range are dead, as he enters defense a few seconds later. *You can only place one of them, much like the Elemental Monkey. Abilities Alesteros does not have upgrades, but instead abilities that you can make him use. They don't appear in the bottom-left, but you have to click on him to see the ability buttons. They kind of just take up the space where upgrades would be. Spear Shockwave I: Sends a spreading shockwave outward in the direction of your choice. He slams his spear into the ground (while it glows with energy), sending the white shockwave forward. It pops 2 layers off of all bloons hit. CD: 10 seconds. Spear Shockwave II: This one is a lot thicker than the other shockwave, but a lot less wide. It spreads slower, and does 3 layers of damage to all bloons hit. The animation is the same as Shockwave I. CD: 14 seconds. Energy Burst: Stabs his spear into the ground, as an energy ring flies out in all directions to the edge of the map, popping all bloons by 1 layer. CD: 14 seconds. Rain of Spears: He points his spear at a location (which you pick). He will arc his spear downward after you've chosen, and a bunch of red magic spears will fall from the sky, popping two layers off all bloons in the 0/0 Dart Monkey range area. CD: 18 seconds. Morale Boost: Lifts his shield, and raises his spear into the air. He will be surrounded in magic white shields, as well as all towers in a 1/0 Dart Monkey range. Towers under the effect are immune to 1 attack (no matter its damage), which breaks the shield orbitals. Shields cannot stack if the ability is used again when some towers still have it. CD: 25 seconds. Spinning Aura: Glows in a golden sheen, becomes invincible, and holds his spear high above his head with the head to the sky. A white circle will surround him, and four laser beams will shoot out in the cardinal directions, and begin rotating around him. All bloons hit suffer 1 layer per hit, and the lasers spin FAST. CD: 2 minutes. Bulwark: Will stop attacking for 6 seconds, before releasing a wall of circles in front of him. Attacks that hit the wall are absorbed. The wall lasts 20 seconds. CD: 40 seconds. Charged Laser: Will hold his spear back above his head, before arcing it down and stabbing it forward. A HUGE laser beam as large as 1/3 the height of the game screen will fire outward in your chosen direction, disintegrating all normal bloons, and doing 500 damage to blimps and bosses. CD: 1 minute. Quotes This is going to become a regular thing for like, single people. No TOWER type you can have multiple of will have quotes. I want this to be exclusive to the big damn heroes (like Karnok for example), and some villains too (namely Elzic and Electro). Like Elzic, they are said when you use an ability. Spear Shockwave I *There is always something worth fighting for. *Taste my wrath. *All I see in your hearts is desolation. Spear Shockwave II *Now it is your turn! *Your fires will be smothered. *You can't win. Energy Burst *Follow the light! *This is your last day... *Give up. Its the right thing to do! Rain of Spears *I call a storm. *And their faces will be scarred! *They are of no match! Morale Boost *Can you hear the bells toll? *I call upon the monkey people to fight with me. *We cannot lose. We are not alone. Spinning Aura *Evil prevails when people like me look away... Bulwark *I am fighting for something much greater than this. *I have people I need to protect. Charged Laser *Escape this one! *Can you keep up? *They burn all the same. Trivia *A lot of his quotes and attacks are variations of attacks used by The Hand from the game 'Furi'. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers